


A Man and a Girl and a Drabble

by ewinofthelake



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #SantaJaq2019, #TrickOrJaq2019, #themanythanksday, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mild Smut, Modern Assassins, Nawashi!Jaqen, Romance, The Faceless Men, The Narrow Sea, West of Westeros, appropriate use of toys and inappropriate use of food, oldtown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewinofthelake/pseuds/ewinofthelake
Summary: Jaqen x Arya drabble collection~What's west of Westeros?~ (ch 1-11) embarrassingly short drabbles I'm ashamed to even call drabbles I wrote while GoT season 8 aired [ch 9 is SanSan, warning major character death]~Ice and Fire~ (ch 12-...) 100/200/300-word snapshots from the domestic life of modern-day assassins Mr & Mrs No One





	1. 8x02 the Lorathi way

**Author's Note:**

> Ch 20 my entry 2/2 for #TrickOrJaq2019 [Trick or Jaqen? Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark Halloween challenge] [here's entry 1/2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252350)
> 
> Ch 22 my (ridiculously off-topic) entry for #themanythanksday [Thanksgiving Day with Jaqen]
> 
> Ch 24-25 my entries 1/3 and 3/3 for #SantaJaq2019 [Santa Jaqen Christmas challenge] [here's entry 2/3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998239)
> 
> [A date at the end means a [tumblr](https://ewinofthelake.tumblr.com) repost]
> 
> English is not my first language and I have no beta.  
> ASoIaF characters and quotes belong to George R. R. Martin.  
> Ch 17-24-27 photo credit to the owners.

“Take off your pants. And your face.”

The bastard just _smirked._

[April 24th, 2019 – 8x02]


	2. On his knees before Death

He strapped the last dragonglass dagger to her thigh, pressed a kiss to her belly, and slipped a coin into her pocket.

“A lovely girl will find her way to a man once more.”

[April 29th, 2019 – pre 8x03]


	3. The Long Night

Thank the Many-Faced God, No One taught her how to do that.

[April 29th, 2019 – 8x03]


	4. Death is coming

She walked past Clegane, past the Red Woman, and ran, ran fast, to keep ahead of death, and it felt as though Syrio Forel ran beside her, and Yoren, and Jaqen H'ghar, and Jon Snow.

[April 30th, 2019 – 8x03]


	5. Whatever happens

A man saw a girl. She was lovely but scared.

So much darkness in her, but so much love too.

A man made her strong, a man made her brave.

He gave her a coin, when no one else would.

*

The coin made her No One, and No One did what must be done.

Whatever happened after the war, a man had already won.

[May 2nd, 2019 – post 8x03]


	6. Dreams

“Please don’t go, Jaqen!”

Her own cries startled her awake once more, and she found herself shivering in her bed. Alone.

The war was won; she needed to go.

_Home._

[May 6th, 2019 – post 8x03]


	7. Jaqen’s theme played in 8x02 explained XD

“I’m no lady, I’ve never have been.” She passed a hand down her face from forehead to chin, and where it went she changed. “A man is not Arya Stark.”

The boy’s face turned white from discombobulation. “How? What?! How??!”

[May 6th, 2019 – 8x04]


	8. The words I never told you

~ j ~ a ~ q ~ e ~ n ~

_Finish your list, lovely girl; kill them all. And then come back to a man._

He put the quill down, and the raven flew high.

He went back to his book.

In the distance, the beacon fires burnt bright.

*

~ a ~ r ~ y ~ a ~

Spring had come.

She walked up to the pasty-faced youth waiting beyond the green sphinxes.

She knew his eyes.

“I want to see what’s west of Westeros.” She took his hand. “With you.”

 

 

[May 10th, 2019 – post 8x04]


	9. One happy memory

He fell, and the flames engulfed his broken body.

He was cold despite the fire. But his hand was not.

He felt a warmness where the little bird’s had been.

He smiled. His eyes closed.

[May 12th, 2019 – post 8x04 & Cleganebowl leaks]


	10. Blood and Ashes

The horse was red on one side and white on the other.

Another coin – another way out.

Another mission.

_Valar Morghulis._

[May 13th, 2019 – 8x05]


	11. Love is the death of duty

She walked to the ship. _West of Westeros, at last._

A man stood before it. New face, same smirk.

She faked a pout. “But _a man_  said he had duties.”

He dropped his bag. His kiss was the sweetest.

[May 23rd, 2019 – 8x06]


	12. Apples and Bunnies (1/3)

 

 

She came home early today, her latest mission strangely easy.

He decided to be late, of course. He _knew_  that killing made her horny.

Shedding her clothes with a sigh, she went to open her favourite drawer.

*

He closed the front door, and _smirked._ He could hear the buzzing from there.

She watched him strolling in their bedroom, without a care in the world.

An apple in his hand, he sprawled on the loveseat before the bed.

"You're _evil._ "

"But I love you."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Arya Stark."

He bit into the fruit.

She screamed his name.


	13. Apples and Cuddles (2/3)

"A girl is dirty."

Urgency. For a quick release.

 _That_ was enough to make her forgo her ritual after-killing shower.

"Do not speak like that, lovely girl," he poked her in the leg with his knee. "We are not in Lorath anymore."

She sighed and tightened her arms around him.

"How were the Freys?" She had the habit of telling him three things about each of her killings.

"Sluggish. Stupid." She ran her fingers through his long red hair as he traced his hand down her side. "...smelly."

He had lazily finished his apple, letting her come down from her high, and joined her on the bed. Because a man is evil, but he can stay away only _this_  much.

Gods, he loved to watch her come apart with his name on her lips.

And she loved to put on a show. Only for his eyes.

He pondered her words, something else poking her leg now.

"It is time we get up, my lovely, _smelly_  girl."

She punched him in the ribs. "You are the worst, Jaqen H'ghar."

He lifted his head from her chest and looked into her big grey eyes. "But you love me."

She grinned. "Just so."


	14. Apples and Showers (3/3)

"Why don't you want me to speak like a Lorathi?"

She was lathering him up with the new shower foam he had whimsically selected on Amazon.

_Apple scented, of course. A man is obsessed._

He just gave her _that_  look. "Because I was no one back then."

She slid a hand down, "but that's where we met," and wrapped it around him.

He leaned back against the shower wall with a long moan of pleasure.

He knew he had lost again.

"No," he stopped her and put his hand where hers was. "My saucy girl loves to watch as well."


	15. Kiss and Chips

"Stop staring at me like that!"

They were sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing each other.

"I am not kissing you again!"

She was reading, occasionally raising her gaze; she _knew_  his game. He was chewing on a chip, mischief in his eyes; he _knew_  his lovely girl.

"I swear if you don't stop, I'll definitely come there and slap you!"

He narrowed his eyes in challenge. She definitely went there. And kissed him.

"You're all greasy!"

She sputtered. He smirked.

"For the love of R'hllor, forget that shite and kiss me properly!"

He plopped another chip in his mouth.

[June 22nd, 2019]


	16. Pics and Fishnets (1/2)

He shrugged off his clothes, unhurriedly, hating himself for being so insane to accept the stupid bet. And for loving her so much. _Oh, no._  That _I cannot do._

"Come on, you lost! You _have_  to wear them!" She yelled from the loveseat, camera in hand.

 _Of course; she is evil._  And he wouldn't want her any other way.

He pulled up the elastic band. Looked down. He was ready.

"Promise me we will at least have sex after this, or–"

"Oh, believe me, the moment I put the camera down I'll have those fishnet boxers ripped off of you."


	17. Pics and Ropes (2/2)

 

"Why are you smiling so much today?"

He lowered the camera and smiled again. _She is so lovely._ And a bit blasphemous too, because who dares to call _artistic_  the photographs of someone wearing fishnet boxers.

He took a few more shots before going to her.

"I am smiling so much," he brushed his face against her bent leg, "because I have been thinking about our first time."

His most cherished of all their first times.

Because love was a special thing, but trust... That was something else entirely.

Slowly, he started to untie, and fondle, and untie, and fondle, and–

"I should never have used that hideous pink silk ribbon your sister left behind."

They were moving house, and he didn't have the proper tools with him yet, and she wanted–

_You are not ready._

_I_ am _ready!_

_Lovely girl–_

_Do it._

Untie, and fondle, and untie, and fondle, and–

 _Do you think we should finally give it back to Sansa?_  She would ask him sometimes.

And he would gape at her, because _for the love of R'hllor, we did crotch ties, Arya, you had it rubbing against your– Aah, hells..._  He'd always pout at that point. _...I want to keep it._

A lovely pout, she'd always think.

He loosened the last knot and tossed the rope aside.

Her eyes were hooded, and _she smiled._

He moved until he had her in his lap and his arms completely surrounded her.

He just held her and lulled her and loved her, Gods, he loved her so much. She was a gift. It was a gift that she wanted him to make her part of his art.

"You were beautiful nonetheless," he breathed in her ear eventually, and she snuggled even closer against his chest.

"I love you, Jaqen."

"I know."

 


	18. Sweat and Happiness

"Jaqen, it's hot."

It was possibly the hottest day of the millennium, and of course air-conditioning chose that day to stop functioning. When she took possession of their portable fan, all he could do was sit on the cool marble floor.

"Jaqen, it's hot!"

She was splayed across the loveseat in just her panties. She was disgustingly sweaty, she said. He wanted her disgustingly happy, he thought.

"Jaqen! It's hot!"

Soon she was splayed across the loveseat in just her birthday suit, disgustingly sweaty and disgustingly happy and–

"Jaqen... _You_  are hot."

–her bundle of nerves still in his mouth.

[July 25th, 2019]


	19. Lenses and Senses

She woke up to the soft feel of his lips on her neck.

He would be late today, he told her. Take a nap meanwhile, he whispered into the phone before hanging up, not even giving her time to reply.

She yawned, stretched – as much as his warm body pressing on top of hers allowed – and slowly opened her eyes.

Something glittered in the dim light of the bedroom.

A metal frame.

Resting on his nose.

"I can't believe you really did that." Her voice was groggy from sleep, but she just couldn't keep quiet.

She hated glasses.

She was forced to wear them when she was a toddler, and she'd hated them ever since.

He reached over and lit the bedside lamp.

She grunted her disapproval, but her eyes soon adjusted to the brighter light.

And when they did, she blinked.

And blinked.

And blinked again.

She grabbed his head with both hands, detaching his mouth firmly from her skin.

It was his turn to grunt his disapproval.

She watched his face intently.

Heat flooded through her veins – and between her legs.

"Seven hells, why didn't you start going blind sooner?"

They didn't leave the bedroom for a while.

[Aug 10th, 2019 – inspired by [this](https://ewinofthelake.tumblr.com/tagged/lenses-and-senses)]


	20. Metal and Blood

 

She had been wet since she saw him in that fucking armour.

_He makes the best Halloween costumes._  It was handmade by himself with the finest metals from Qohor.

"Lovely girl, it is just for an hour."

It was easy to convince him to go alone. She hated masquerade parties. Almost as much as kids trick-or-treating.

She kissed him goodbye and playfully threatened him with her foil – her Needle, because all the best swords have names.

"Don't get drenched this time." He had been enjoying messy killings lately. She was so proud.

He needed to spy on his next targets – that's why the armour, that's why the visor on the helmet.

But his next targets also happened to be–

"–the party hosts! They cannot die tonight!"

She just smirked at his horrified expression, and pretty much kicked him out of the door. The quicker he got it done, the quicker he could be back home.

One hour passed, and she was still waiting for him, lying on their bed, naked and bored, holding Needle and drawing circles in the air.

Two hours passed, and she really wanted to wait for him; but she was also _really_ desperate to come.

Three hours passed, and she was desperate. Period.

He was never late.

Something was wrong.

When finally she heard the familiar sound of the front door opening, she stood and ran to him, heart pounding and still naked. He was quicker, and they crashed into each other right outside the bedroom door.

The hosts had died that night, after all.

And he was absolutely drenched.

In their blood.

"Jaqen, what the fuck?!"

He drowned her protests with a kiss, hard and long, and soon her snow-white skin was decorated with crimson handprints all over.

_He makes the best Halloween costumes indeed._


	21. Photo Shoots and Liquor Shots

Arya locked the front door and padded back to the couch where Jaqen was waiting with two glasses of pear brandy.

"Aww, she's so lovely!" They had their friend A.J. over for dinner; she had just left.

"Indeed. I never thought we could find decent people on the internet." They met through a micro-blogging website; they shared the same interest in photography.

"We should have her photograph us more often." Both Arya and Jaqen enjoyed taking pictures of each other, but the professional work of A.J. was something else entirely.

"Absolutely, she always chooses the right backgrounds, and she always makes you look beautiful."

"She makes you look beautiful as– What?!"

Jaqen realised his mistake when Arya was already holding her glass over his head, threatening to spill its content all over his hair. And he knew the threat was real; she chose a _leather_  couch for a reason.

"She makes me _look_  beautiful?!"

"Lovely girl, that is not what I meant..."

Thankfully, the Kindly Man didn't need either of them the following day. Because Jaqen spent the whole night showing Arya how beautiful she was.

On the couch. On the rug. Against the wall.

His hair soaked with brandy.

[For [AryaxJaqen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryaxJaqen/pseuds/AryaxJaqen)]


	22. Soaking and Exploring

"Lovely girl, you only own one dress, and you always keep it folded in a drawer because the fabric is wrinkle resistant."

_Thank you, Sansa, for choosing the best clothes for me._

"See? We do not need the walk-in closet after all."

Arya never listened to Jaqen when he suggested redecoration. _Black wallpaper like you had in Lorath? Are you kidding me?_

But that one time, she was thankful she did.

After days of drilling and hammering and tiling, instead of the walk-in closet now lay a lavish, enormous corner bathtub, fitted with pumps and jets for the whirlpool effect.

She was sitting on the bed that morning, staring at it as she sipped absent-mindedly at her mug of steamy YiTish tea. And all she could see was him. Slumped in it. His eyes half-closed and her tongue running all over his damp skin, golden and smooth, not a single hair covering it.

She was so thankful for that as well.

No, she actually envied him.

Even his armpits were almost hairless.

Only his happy trail was clearly visible, honey turning to caramel turning to wine the lower it got.

And she had a weakness for it anyway.

She loved to run her fingers alongside it, until she reached down enough to wrap her hand around him, tease him _just so,_  and release him, before moving back up towards his navel as he whimpered and she laughed.

"I want to lick you from head to toe," she purred in his ear later that day, when she had him under her, naked and hard in the hot water.

"Oh, come here, lovely girl," he mumbled incoherently as his hands tried to grab her hips and pull her onto his cock.

But her head had already disappeared in a cloud of bubbles.


	23. Dreams and Strings

She had to go away. On a _business_  trip. The kind of trip that usually forced them apart overnight.

She had almost begged the Kindly Man, to _please, please, let's do it another day!_

And Jaqen had never heard her beg. Well, maybe once or twice when she was naked and he was kneeling and she was desperate to have him inside her and he just kept on torturing her with maddening flicks of his tongue.

But the job must be done.

She called him that night because she couldn't fall asleep without him. She was exhausted, but alive. Her target... not so much.

He just wanted to hold her close. _Tomorrow._  Tomorrow she'd be back. Tomorrow they'd celebrate.

She yawned, and a memory from the past flashed into his mind.

She was sitting on a wobbly chair in the cramped balcony of his most cramped studio apartment, her feet propped up on the railing, a cigarette dangling from her mouth.

She was contemplating the sunset over Lorath Bay.

He joined her, his worn-out guitar in hand, and started strumming.

_Don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep..._

The song was way too high for his vocal range.

And he knew it.

She finally looked at him, and grinned. _Take me to the beach,_  she said.

How sweet it was to get the sand out of their clothes in the morning.

He smiled as he listened to her breathing.

She would never admit to anyone that she'd loved being serenaded on that cramped balcony.

But he knew it.

"Happy anniversary, lovely girl," he murmured into the microphone.

She was fast asleep by then, but he wouldn't close the video chat, he wouldn't sleep.

_...'Cause I'd miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing._

 


	24. Naughty and Nice

She had zero originality when it came to Sevenmas presents. Books, that's what she always bought for everyone. Unconventional gifts? That's what she had Jaqen for.

Every year, her mother would ask her _what did that bizarre boyfriend of yours get you?_  And every year, Arya would need to come up with made-up stories like the one about him gifting her an experience at that luxury spa where they used the same thermal water that sprang in Winterfell when in reality the experience consisted in... edible massage oils. That he spent the entire Sevenmas night massaging her skin with. Before licking her all over. Oh, how she enjoyed kissing him afterwards; that's when she truly understood why erotica novelists abused the verb devour when they described kisses. He had chosen the yummiest oils and she couldn't stop sucking on his tongue; and what started out as an innocent make-out session ended up in more massages. And a different kind of oil.

They sat on the rug in front of the fireplace, and he handed her a package. Well, at least this year he got her some tangible thing; maybe, something that she could actually show to her mother. Thank the Gods she always opened his presents when she was alone with him. He still teased her about the terrific impression that unwrapping the hot pink rabbit vibrator at the family Sevenmas dinner would have made on everyone.

She grinned at him and tore into the wrapping paper. And what she found was... apparently... a grey knitted sleeveless (backless!) sweater. Although it could also look like a bodysuit. Fitted with hip ties like a bikini bottom, and a large cutout section over the chest like a–

"Dear Gods, Jaqen, what's this?"

"You always tell me that grey is your colour, no?"

 


	25. Reindeers and Wishes

They were snowed in. Again. Because of course she forgot to have the winter tyres fitted on the car. _Again._

As the snowfall raged on, they ended up watching fireworks on TV, cuddling on the couch, and occasionally fighting over the blanket, because of course she tended to hoard it all to herself, leaving him to freeze to death.

"Come on, _Rudy,_  you can't be cold with that thing on."

One year – accidentally, Arya still believed – Jaqen called her mother _Mum_  at the family Sevenmas dinner, and Arya felt better than when he said he loved her for the first time. The following year – in retaliation or because the slip of the tongue was truly appreciated, Arya still had to decide – her mother gave Jaqen one of those ugly Sevenmas sweaters, and Arya wished he had never done such a thing.

She straightened out her legs. "Here, you can have my socks," she offered solemnly, wiggling her toes.

"Thank you, lovely girl," he grimaced as he pulled her closer, chasing her warmth. "I am not going to wear more reindeers."

He secretly loved those ugly socks, though. He had given them to her himself, to match with his ugly sweater, so that they could be idiots together.

"I am afraid you must learn to share," his grimace turned into a smirk.

"Never," she tried to keep a straight face, but soon he began to tickle her sides, and after a while they were wrestling on the rug, the blanket long forgotten.

They stopped when they realised they were out of breath, and he found himself lying on top of her.

He was smiling as he bent down and kissed her lips softly.

He didn't need more reindeers. He didn't even need New Year's wishes.

He already had all he wanted.

 


	26. Bulges and Wonders

A lazy Strangersday morning in bed, no calls from the Kindly Man, and her brand new black silk eye mask to try out. The ad called it _miraculous_  for the cooling gel pack included, and she was eager to test it because she didn't want to end up with permanent puffy eyes like aunt Lysa.

She moaned softly. Jaqen spooning her was the most delicious bonus to the idyllic picture.

She woke up to his lips kissing her shoulder and his erection pressing against her lower back.

She reached up to slip the mask off, but he stilled her hand.

"Leave it." He left a trail of wet nibbles up her neck, and when his mouth was close behind her ear his voice lowered to a velvety purr. "I want to fuck you while you can't see."

She felt a gush of desire between her legs, and soon his hand was rubbing her, rubbing her until she could hear the soaked sounds of his fingers plunging in and out of her. He lifted her leg _just so,_  and soon his cock was filling her, filling her until she screamed.

 _Miraculous._  She would definitely leave a five-star review to that mask.


	27. Be3Al2Si6O18 and Fe2+

She was about to give up; she couldn't find it anywhere.

She realised it was missing when she woke up that morning, and started searching every corner of the house.

She couldn't lose it. Neither of them believed in marriage, but he insisted that she had some tangible sign of their bond. _So you can look into my eyes when you are alone._

She would never have thought it, but she was terribly attached to it. Since the day he surprised her with it.

 _Do this test, lovely girl, so we will know if you love me,_  he had said, smirking and waving a little yellow ziplock bag with indistinct words printed in red on its front; the questions of the test, she assumed.

 _I don't need a test, I know the answer already,_  she had replied before kissing him like a wolf devours her prey; like they used to do when one of them had to leave for a mission far away. She was so engrossed in biting his lips that she didn't notice him drawing it from the little bag and putting it where it belonged.

The front door opened, and her thoughts snapped back to the present.

"Jaqen!" She ran to him and kissed him like she did that day.

And like that day, she didn't notice him doing what he did.

When she broke away – after a minute? an hour? a month? – she looked down and saw it twinkling like a star.

"I had it polished, and I also had an inscription added," he murmured as he took her hand and kissed her finger. "I hope you like it."

She smirked, and told him the same words she said that day. "I'm _in love_  with this ring. And with the man who gave it to me."

 


	28. Red and Roaring

He never gave her reasons to be jealous. Never.

Except when he disappeared for hours in the garage.

She knew very well what he was into anyway. She had known since the very beginning.

_A man owns three,_  he told her the first day they woke up together when she asked him about the mysterious collection he was so proud of.

That infuriating man and his half sentences. _Three what?_

He just smirked and led her outside. His cramped Lorathi apartment didn't come with a garage so he had rented a small storehouse within walking distance.

And when they got there, she was blown away by what she saw after he unbolted the heavy door that protected his treasure.

He spent plenty of coins on this precious collection of his.

Not that she complained. They killed a lot, and they earned accordingly.

And she spent plenty on her own collection as well, although the blades she loved to hoard were not nearly as expensive.

Most of all, she was thrilled to see the fire that danced in his eyes every time he came back from the garage. Turned on, more like it.

Today was no exception.

Grease on his neck and tools in his arms, he shouldered the front door and she went to him, like a wolf stalking her prey.

She circled him, and he followed her movements with a heated gaze, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, waiting for his predator to dive.

She stopped when she was behind him, and languidly, unhurriedly, she let her hands run up and down his back until she felt him shiver under her touch.

Pressing her breasts against him, she tiptoed and leaned close to his ear.

"Jaqen, I want you to touch me like one of your Valyrian cars."

[inspired by [this](https://ewinofthelake.tumblr.com/post/615682106586202112/i-want-you-to-touch-me-like-one-of-your-italian)]

**Author's Note:**

> [If you want to go back to chapter 27, I finally found a decent pic of the ring I had in mind <3]
> 
> Stay safe everybody, and: <https://ewinofthelake.tumblr.com/post/612404984113479680> ;)


End file.
